Lessons in Love
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: This is my second attempt at fanfiction. This is a story about Cloud and Zack who are trying to get into SOLDIER at Balamb Garden. To make SOLDIER they have to pass three tests. Along with that, a female student comes in and turns their world upside down
1. Default Chapter

Lessons in Love

Lessons in Love

By Flower Girl FF7

This is my second Fanfic. I hope you like it. I'd like to dedicate this to again Stormguy for supporting me and all the reviewers who liked my first fic Heroes.

Well here's the story enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy...It is under the license of Squaresoft.

*************************************************************************************************** 

"So, you have the exams next week right?" asked Zack.

Zack was a handsome young man of 21 years with spiky black hair and deep brown eyes. His eyes had a strange glow as if lit from within. These eyes were Mako injected, a mark of the SOLDIER in training. He was quite the flirt as well…bouncing from girl to girl…and yet he could never find the so-called one of his life…

"Yeah…you do too right?" replied Cloud.

Cloud was also quite handsome. He was also 21 years old with blond spiky hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. His eyes had the same glow as Zack. Unlike Zack, Cloud never cared too much about girls. His focus was always on fighting and getting the job done. The two were best friends.

Both of them were students at Balamb Garden who now trained SOLDIER as well as Seed. In order to be a full fledged SOLDIER they had to pass three tests…one of speed, one of strength and one of heart according to the new curriculum.

"What do you think of the new tests are going to be like?" asked Zack.

"Obviously it's going to be hard. We're going to have to train really hard for this one. No more slacking off." Cloud said with a serious tone.

"There you go again Cloud, all serious and everything why don't you ever get out, party and stuff? There's a whole world out there…dances….parties…GIRLS!!!" exclaimed Zack.

Cloud sighed…the only reason why he never liked partying like Zack was because he was never really good around people. It made him uneasy.

" I just don't want to, okay?" Cloud retorted.

"Fine by me!" Zack replied. " So when do you want to start training?"

"As soon as possible." replied Cloud. "How about 7:00am to 12:00 tomorrow?"

"7:00 is fine. But we have to end around 11:00." said Zack.

"Why is that?" Cloud asked.

"Because tomorrow is hot dog day in the cafeteria! And they always go out fast!!!!" Zack said with panic in his tone.

Cloud laughed. His friend was always a fan of the cafeteria hot dogs. They were the best in the country. But unfortunately, every time he got there they were sold out.

"Don't worry we'll get there in time." laughed Cloud as they went to class.

*************************************************************************************************

Cloud and Zack sat at their desks in Battle Tactics class, when an instructor walked through the door.

"Hello class! I'm instructor Quistis Trepe. I will be assessing your exams next week. Good luck to you all. Study hard!"

"Wow! She's purdy.." Zack sighed.

Cloud slapped himself on the head. He hated when his friend went all mushy on him.

"She's young too, you know," replied Cloud, "She's the new instructor and she's only 17."

"Don't you know I love younger women?" sighed Zack.

"Ya, and the whole class knows you love young women, older women, really old women…"kidded Cloud.

"HEY!" Zack screamed.

Cloud laughed.

"Tomorrow morning we'll start training k?" Cloud said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know." Zack moaned.

_I'm going to have to train hard in order to impress the ladies. _

_ _

Zack snickered.

Cloud moaned. This guy is totally out of it. Why can't he be normal like me?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Ahhh! Here's our new student. Everyone I'd like to you to meet Tifa Lockhart."

"Hi!" Tifa said cheerfully.

"D-U-hh...she's really purdy…"Zack was head over heels.

"Oh god!" Cloud was going to slap Zack silly.

"Tifa I'd like you to sit next to Zack please." Instructed Quistis.

"Er…hi…I'm…Zack." Stuttered Zack.

"Hi! I'm Tifa. Nice to meet you." Tifa said shaking Zack's hand.

_Wow! She touched me. Definitely a good sign, _thought Zack.

"Er…this is my friend Cloud." said Zack.

"Hi Cloud!" Tifa smiled.

"Hey." Cloud replied as he continued his studies on how to use summon materia.

The bell rang.

"Okay class. That's it for today. Study hard!" yelled Quistis to the noisy students.


	2. Chapter 2

Balamb Garden

Balamb Garden- 10:00pm

"Well I'm going to sleep now. Bye Zack. Bye Tifa." Cloud said as he returned to his dorm.

"Bye Cloud! Sooo…you're new around here?" asked Zack.

"Ya, I just transferred from my other school. My friend is supposed to come here too." Tifa said smiling.

"I bet you're friend is just as pretty as you." Zack said smiling.

Tifa blushed. "Well I better go now. I'll probably see you tomorrow."

"You can count on it." Zack replied.

They both said goodbye and returned to their dorms to go to sleep.

************************************************************************

Next Morning 7:00am

"I really think she's the one…" Zack panted trying to slash Cloud with his sword.

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked taking a materia out and chanting a spell.

_Bolt! _

_ _

"Owwww….!" Zack screamed. "You're going to pay for that!" Zack's Limit gauge became full and he attacked Cloud.

_Slashing Demons. _

_ _

Four Demons surrounded Cloud. Each of them slashed him across the chest and poisoned him.

Luckily, Cloud was wearing his Ribbon. So he didn't need to worry about the poison. He took a materia out of his pocket and cast a spell on himself.

_Cure2. _

_ _

His wounds closed as he attacked Zack head on.

Zack parried the attack and slashed Cloud across the chest once more. Cloud jumped into the air…and slashed Zack 4 times, thanks to his mastered Double-Cut materia.

Zack fell to the ground… "Okay, Okay you win!" he panted. "You've been training hard haven't you?"

_ _

'Yes. Now what about this girl, Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"I think she's the one… I'm going to ask her out today at lunch." Zack smiled.

Cloud sighed…the guy won't give up. Oh well …"Go for it and good luck…"

"I won't need luck, I got my irresistible charm!" Zack said smugly as he tried to get up. As he did he collapsed to the ground into a puddle of mud.

"Yeah, irresistible…" Cloud laughed.

************************************************************************

Balamb Garden Cafeteria 11:00am

"GANGWAY!!!!!!" screamed Zack using his fists to beat up those in line for the hot dogs.

"ahhh.."

"madman…"

"Help!…" screamed the students in line.

Cloud laughed hysterically.

_Zack and his obsession with hot dogs_.

"Sorry we're all sold out." Apologized the cafeteria lady.

"Noooooo!" cried Zack.

************************************************************************

"C'mon Zack, Tofu dogs are nutritious!" Cloud teased.

"They taste terrible…I want a hot dog!" He whined.

"Well you better stop whining, there's Tifa. Cloud pointed out.

There sat Tifa at one of the tables motioning Cloud and Zack to sit with her.

"Omg! What do I say?" panicked Zack.

"Just ask her out." Cloud said patiently as they walked towards the table where Tifa was sitting."

************************************************************************

"Hey guys!" Tifa cried happily.

"Hey Tifa!" Zack said fidgeting.

"Hey…" said Cloud.

"So…how's training?" Tifa asked.

"It's good. I think I'm going to pass the tests what about you?" Zack replied.

"I think I'll be fine." she smiled.

_Ask her out Zack…C'mon you can do it!_

"err….Tifa…? What are you doing tonight?" asked Zack nervously.

"Well…my friend is coming …you know the one I was telling you about? Why?" she replied.

"Well…I was wondering…if you …and me…could go to the same place…at the same time tonight…and well…you know…"trailed Zack.

Cloud sat there smiling. This was hilarious. He never saw Zack so nervous before.

"Like a date?" asked Tifa.

"Well…ya…"blushed Zack.

"I'd love to." Tifa whispered.

"Really? YAHOO!" Zack leaped into the air.

_Oh Zack! You're such a stud. _thought Zack

Cloud and Tifa laughed.

"But what about my friend? I can't just leave her all alone." Tifa said worriedly.

"No prob! We can make it a double date. You and Me and Cloud and …what's her name?"

"Now wait just a minute…" Cloud protested.

"Can I talk to you for a sec Cloud?" Zack requested.

Cloud shrugged and followed Zack to the other side of the room.

"You've got to help me…I really like Tifa and I want to make a good impression." Zack begged.

"We got exams!" Cloud protested. " And you know I can't talk to women..."

"Oh please! I'll pay you 100 gil." Zack bribed.

"200…and it's a deal." Cloud haggled.

"Oh fine…she's worth it." Zack gave in. "And Cloud, you might actually find the girl of your dreams tonight."

"Yeah right…" Cloud said sarcastically.

And with that they went back to the table.

"Cloud said he would love to go on a date with your friend." Zack smiled.

"Great. I'll call her and tell her…By the way where are we going…?" Tifa asked.

" A dance party…" he replied.

"A dance party?" she echoed.

"Ballroom dancing.." Zack smiled.

Cloud just stared in shock! Ballroom dancing????!!!!!!

The bell rang and everyone left the cafeteria.

************************************************************************

Balamb Garden Dorm 3:00pm

_Brriiiiinnggg!!!_

_ _

"Hello?"

"Hello"

"Hi Tifa! How's it going?"

"I'm good. Umm…how would you like to go on a double date tonight."

"With whom?"

"I'm going with a guy named Zack…he's really cute and funny…yours is gonna be a surprise.."

The voice on the other end giggled…

"Okay when should I be there?"

"The date's at 7:00pm so can you be here at 6?"

"Sure! Bye Tifa!"

"Bye …Aeris!"

Tifa smiled. She was thinking about Zack. He was so sweet and funny…and tonight they would go on their first date.

***********************************************************************

Balamb Garden- Dorm 5:00pm

"Ballroom Dancing?? You know I can't dance!" protested Cloud.

"You'll do fine." replied Zack. " How do I look?"

Zack was dressed in a black sleek tuxedo with tails. His hair was still spiky with a hint of gel to keep it in place.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm a guy!" Cloud teased.

Zack laughed. " You look fine too."

Cloud was dressed in a green jacket and white dress shirt. He was wearing black dress pants and black shoes. He also wore a chocobo and moogle printed tie.

"Just lose the tie!" Zack ordered.

"But I love this tie!"

"Lose it!"

"Oh fine!"

Cloud took off the tie and replaced it with a black silk tie.

"You noticed we're getting ready a little too early right?" said Cloud.

"Yeah..but girls kill us when we're late." Zack informed.

"So what are we supposed to do?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." Said Zack.

"Wha…Nooo!!!" panicked Cloud as he ran out of the dorm with Zack chasing him!

************************************************************************

Balamb Garden- Dorm 6:00pm

_ _

_Knock Knock!_

"Aeris is that you?" Tifa called out.

"Yes it's me!" Aeris replied.

Tifa ran to the door and opened it.

"AERIS!!!"

"TIFA!!!"

The two embraced. They haven't seen each other for weeks.

"Soo… what are you wearing??" asked Aeris.

"I think I'm going to wear my new black dress…" replied Tifa.

"That one..? Wow you must like this guy.." Aeris laughed.

Tifa blushed..

_Yes…maybe I do…_


	3. Chapter 3

Balamb Garden

Balamb Garden- Front Gate 7:00pm

"What's taking them so long?" Zack whined.

He had been waiting for over an hour…then again it was his own fault for arriving so early.

"Be patient Zack…"insisted Cloud.

Just then, two figures were visible from afar. One figure emerged from the darkness while the other stayed behind.

Zack's jaw dropped was that Tifa??

Tifa was wearing a long shimmering black dress. One that fit her figure perfectly. Zack's knees began to shake.

"Wow…um..ee….you look nice…!!" Zack stammered.

"Thanks…" Tifa smiled. "So do you. Cloud I'd like you to meet Aeris. Aeris???"

The other figure emerged and Cloud's heart skipped a beat.

_She's gorgeous…I mean wow!_

Aeris was wearing a sparkling navy blue dress that showed off her flawless figure. Her hair was a honey brown that was tied up in a long braid with a pink ribbon. Her eyes were of the greenest green, with a faint glow.

_Of course…she's training to be in SOLDIER too…Wow…that dress looks good on her…_

"Hi!" Aeris said while shaking Cloud's hand.

_She's so cute when she says hi…_

"..uh…hello…you…look…really..nice…"stammered Cloud.

Aeris blushed.

_What's that? Cloud's nervous...must be my imagination _thought Zack.

"So shall we go?" Zack asked.

"Ya…" trailed Cloud not taking his eyes off of Aeris.

"How are we gonna get there?" asked Tifa.

"Well, my car is only a two seater, so I can take you in that." Replied Zack pointing to the convertible in the front of the garden parking lot.

"And our ride is… somewhere else." Cloud said looking at Aeris again.

Aeris giggled. "Let's go then."

Tifa laughed. "See you guys there." She and Zack got into his Black Convertible and drove off. Before they left, Zack gave Cloud a thumbs up sign.

Cloud scorned at that. He didn't want Zack embarrassing him.

"So…we should go get our ride." Cloud said taking Aeris' hand.

_Whoa…this feels nice…_

_ _

"So you coming to the Garden soon?" asked Cloud.

"Yes…it's really beautiful here…"replied Aeris.

"Not as pretty as you…"Cloud replied.

_WHOA !! NOW I'm really starting to sound like ZACK!_

_ _

"I mean…err…" Cloud stammered.

Aeris blushed. "That's okay.." Then she laughed.

_She sounds so cute when she laughs…there I go again._

They chatted while they walked to the back of Balamb where there was a garage.

Aeris moved towards the garage..until Cloud blocked her way.

"Nuh uh…our ride is not in here…it's in there.." Cloud smiled.

"IN THERE??" Aeris said surprised. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cloud asked.

"You…I didn't expect THIS!" Aeris laughed.

They were outside the Chocobo stables. Cloud and Aeris went in and Cloud took out his Gold Chocobo…Baby.

"Aeris…meet Baby…Baby…Aeris.." Cloud introduced.

Aeris patted Baby's beak while Baby pecked at her hair. "Nice to meet you too Baby."

She turned to Cloud and smiled. "This is the neatest ride ever. A gold chocobo."

"Well let's go.." Cloud announced.

He hesitated for a moment. Then lifted Aeris by the waist and placed her on Baby's back. Then he got on in front. Aeris wrapped her arms around Cloud and waited.

_Wow…that feels nice…_they both thought in unison.

Cloud grabbed the reins and Baby took off toward the horizon.

************************************************************************

_She's so sweet…_Cloud thought as he rode. 

Aeris was sleeping on Cloud's back. The ride had only taken 20 minutes…but she was tired.

_I've never felt this way before…_

_ _

They reached their destination. Gold saucer.

Cloud gently stroked Aeris' hair…and whispered into her ear… "Hey...wake up Sleeping Beauty…"

She yawned and stretched. She looked into his eyes…

_Wow…they're so beautiful…_

_ _

"Sorry about sleeping on you like that." She apologized.

"That's okay…"replied Cloud " I didn't mind…"

_Did I just say that out loud??_

_ _

She blushed. "Well we better get inside."

He lifted her from the chocobo and took her hand as they walked inside Gold Saucer.

************************************************************************

Gold Saucer 7:20pm

Cloud and Aeris jumped into the Event Square.

Inside it was decorated into a magnificent ballroom. At one of the tables in the corner was Zack and Tifa silently chatting and laughing.

_Looks like Zack hasn't screwed up yet_. Thought Cloud_. _

_ _

Cloud and Aeris slowly walked towards the table and sat down…

***********************************************************************

Gold Saucer 8:00pm

After about 40 minutes of chatting, Tifa whispered something to Aeris…and Aeris nodded…

"Err…excuse me…we have to go to the powder room…" Tifa said apologetically.

"No prob…we'll wait for you here." Said Zack.

Tifa and Aeris went towards the bathroom while Zack and Cloud stayed behind and chatted.


	4. Chapter 4

Gold Saucer

Gold Saucer- Event Square- 8:05

"Soooo…."mused Zack.

"Soooo…."echoed Cloud.

"What do you think of Aeris so far…?"asked Zack.

"It's only our first date.." replied Cloud.

"And…?"persisted Zack…

He really wanted to know how Cloud felt. Ever since Cloud met Aeris, it was like he changed into a new person…, which was good.

_Maybe he won't be so serious anymore…well more party time for me! _Zack thought snickering.

"I like her a lot…"Cloud replied.

"No way!" exclaimed Zack.

"Yes, I don't know what it is…but she makes me feel happier…like I don't have to be serious anymore…that I can live!" Cloud sighed.

_Yup…Cloud's got bitten by the love bug…it's about time too…_

"Well, that's great. I like Tifa too…but I don't think I'm going to admit that just yet." Said Zack.

"Me too…I don't think I'll let Aeris know I like her that much…after all it is our first date. I don't want to scare her off." Replied Cloud.

"Yeah…so about the exams…they are next week…I hope I do well…" said Zack.

"Me too…"replied Cloud.

_I have to do well…I don't want to look like a loser in front of Aeris._

_ _

"By the way…what's taking the girls so long…??? exclaimed Zack.

************************************************************************

Gold Saucer- Powder Room 8:07

"What do you think of Zack?" questioned Tifa.

"I think you two are so cute together!" Aeris giggled.

"I like him a lot. What about you and Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Aeris giggled. " I like him a lot."

"YOU DO?? As in likey like?" Tifa exclaimed.

"….yes.." Aeris blushed.

"Well since you're transferring to Balamb you'll see him more…are you going to tell him?" asked Tifa.

"Me? Nonononnonononono…I couldn't do that." Aeris said nervously. "After all we've only known each other for about an hour or so…"

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" teased Tifa.

"Well…I…" Aeris blushed.

"Well we'll see what happens…" Tifa said.

"Well we should go back now." Aeris said.

"Okay…" Tifa answered.

They both opened the door and walked back to the table where Cloud and Zack were waiting.

************************************************************************

"Hey! You're back!" smiled Zack.

"We are!" smiled Tifa.

Just then a slow song came on…and the couples got in pairs.

"Do you wanna dance?" Zack asked Tifa.

"Yes…" Tifa sighed.

Zack took Tifa's hand and walked to the centre of the room.

Cloud and Aeris sat at the table.

_I want to dance with her but I can't…I'll look like an idiot._

_ _

"Hey Cloud. Do you want to dance?" Aeris asked looking into Cloud's eyes.

_Doh! I can't dance! But those eyes…I can't say no…_

"Yes…I do" Cloud responded as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Gold Saucer Event Square

Gold Saucer Event Square (who cares what time it is)

Cloud led Aeris to the dance floor. Aeris slid her arms around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist as they began to sway to the music.

_It's undeniable, that we should be together, _

_It's unbelievable how I used to say well I for never, _

_ _

_I can't believe I once told myself I could never feel this way…_thought Cloud.

Aeris placed her head on his chest as they continued to dance.

Cloud smelled her hair…_I don't want this song to end… _

_The places you need to know, if you don't know just how I feel, _

_Now let me show you now that I'm for real, _

_If all things in time, time will reveal _

_ _

_Man this song really relates to me right now…_Cloud thought.

_ _

_One, you're a dream come true, _

_Two, just wanna be with you, _

_Three, Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me, _

_Four, repeat steps one through three, _

_Five, make you fall in love with me, _

_If ever I believe my work is done, _

_Then I start back at one. _

_ _

Cloud looked into Aeris' eyes.

_ _

_I should tell her how I feel…_

_It's so incredible, the way things work themselves out, _

_And all emotion knows, once you know what it's all about, _

_It's undesirable, for us to be apart, _

_ _

_I don't ever want to be away from her…_thought Cloud.

_Never would have made it very far, _

_Cause you know you got the keys to my heart…" _

_ _

_Only she can make me feel this way…_thought Cloud.

_ _

_Cause One, you're a dream come true, _

_Two, just wanna be with you, _

_Three, Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me, _

_Four, repeat steps one through three, _

_Five, make you fall in love with me, _

_If ever I believe my work is done, _

_Then I start back at one. _

_ _

Cloud turned towards the direction where Zack and Tifa were dancing…instead of dancing the couple was instead kissing each other passionately.

_So much for not telling her…_Cloud snickered.

He turned to Aeris.

Aeris gazed into Cloud's eyes and he returned the gaze.

_ _

_Say farewell to the dark of night I see the coming of the sun, _

_I feel like a little child, whose life has just begun, _

_You came and bring the life into this lonely heart of mine, _

_You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time _

_ _

Cloud moved forward_, _

_ _

And so did she…

_ _

_One, you're a dream come true, _

_Two, just wanna be with you, _

_Three, Girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me, _

_Four, repeat steps one through three, _

_Five, make you fall in love with me, _

_If ever I believe my work is done, _

_Then I start back at one. _

_ _

Bang!

Aeris and Cloud looked up…before their lips could meet.

_Fireworks…_

************************************************************************

After the dance Cloud and Zack took their dates home. Cloud on Baby and Zack on his convertible.

They all met in front of the Garden.

"Good night" whispered Zack as he embraced Tifa.

"Good night…" Tifa responded to the embrace with a kiss on his cheek.

Cloud and Aeris just looked into each other's eyes…

"Good night Cloud…"Aeris whispered.

"Good night Aeris…"Cloud responded…

_Embrace her Cloud…or kiss her…DO SOMETHING!_

_ _

Cloud thrusted his hand out and shook Aeris' hand.

_ _

_Not that you dummy!_

_ _

Aeris smiled.

Then Aeris and Tifa went back to their dorms and Cloud and Zack turned in as well…

_************************************************************************ _

Cloud and Zack's Dorm- 10:00pm

"Earth to Zack…" Cloud yelled into Zack's ears.

Zack sat up."Soo…Cloud. How did you and Aeris go? Any action?"

"No…I'm such an idiot. I had the perfect chance…but I couldn't do it. I froze. Besides I don't think she likes me anyway…" replied Cloud.

"Oh come on! Don't think that. I'm sure she does." Said Zack. "You can ask her to the SOLDIERS graduation ball." Said Zack.

"That's if we pass." responded Cloud.

"Well I'm turning in…we're going to have to train tomorrow…" Cloud said.

"Yeah G'night Cloud."

"G'night.."

As Cloud lay on his mattress he sighed. There was only on thought on his mind.

_Aeris…_


	6. Speed

Next week SOLDIER exams

Next week SOLDIER exams…

"Look at this criteria…" Zack exclaimed.

"Looks like the test of heart is worth the most." said Tifa.

SOLDIER CRITERIA

Speed test/20

Strength/20

Heart/60

"Who's first at speed?" Aeris asked.

"Me." Cloud responded.

"Cloud Strife, Come into the field for the speed test." Quistis commanded

"Here I go…"Cloud breathed.

***********************************************************************

Field –Cloud's speed test.

"What am I supposed to do…?" questioned Cloud.

Quistis opened up a little box. Inside there was an oglop ( a little slimy orange creature that looks like a frog). She set it loose in the field.

"Catch it."

"You're kidding me…"

"Hurry up you're losing marks if you can't catch it," Quistis retorted. "You have 10 minutes time to catch it.

Cloud shrugged and chased after the oglop.

_Wow this thing is fast…_thought Cloud as he chased the bug around.

The oglop leaped around the field. It jumped, twisted and tumbled to avoid Cloud catching it.

Cloud was running out of time…

"4 minutes left Cloud!" shouted Quistis.

The oglop raced to the other side of the field. It wasn't even tired.

_If this thing doesn't slow down I might not pass…_

_ _

Cloud raced over to where the oglop was bounding…the oglop bounced gracefully away…

Cloud was sweating up a storm…the little creature was small yet fast…unless he figured out a way of stopping it…he wouldn't pass.

Suddenly Cloud had an idea.

"1 minute Cloud." Quistis shouted.

Cloud grabbed something from his bag…and whispered…

_Gyshal Greens.. _

_ _

Cloud threw the greens and the oglop came over and started eating…

…then…

Cloud pounced on the oglop.

The oglop squealed.

Then Cloud picked it up in his hands triumphantly…

Quistis smiled… "That's great Cloud. You can see you're marks later on the bulletin board."

Cloud left the field ready for his next challenges.

************************************************************************

Aeris and Tifa Speed Test

'We're so lucky to have the team tests…don't you think?" said Aeris.

"Yea I wouldn't be able to do it on my own…it's only for females too."

"Ready? Go catch that oglop…!" Shouted Quistis.

Tifa and Aeris raced after the oglop with all of their might.

After chasing the oglop for 7 minutes both girls were tired…

"Must…be ….a …better…way…" panted Tifa.

"I know….Divide…and ….conquer…" panted Aeris.

Both girls nodded. As Aeris ran up to the oglop head on… the oglop squealed and bounded by a tree where Tifa was hiding.

Then Tifa pounced and caught the oglop in her hands….

"Ewww….it's all slimy.." squealed Tifa as she handed the oglop to Quistis.

'Good job girls…you can see your scores on the bulletin board later." Quistis said.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the Garden.

************************************************************************

Field- Zack's exam

"Catch the oglop Zack..!" Quistis yelled. "You can do it..!'

Zack had been running around chasing the oglop for 9 minutes already…He was getting tired.

_I have to catch the darn thing…_thought Zack.

Suddenly Zack had an idea.

Slowly Zack pulled out something and chanted…

_Bolt3…_

_ _

A huge lightning bolt came and incinerated the oglop..

Zack ran over and picked up the black pile of dust, which used to be the oglop and handed it to Quistis…

Quistis just shook her head disappointedly.

She sighed.." Zack you can see your score on the bulletin board later."

Zack left the field towards the Garden.

************************************************************************

Inside Garden-at bulletin board.

"Look at those scores!" squealed Aeris.

TEST SCORES FOR SPEED TEST.

Tifa Lockhart and Aeris Gainsborough20/20

Cloud Strife20/20

Aeris jumped up and down in joy and jumped and hugged Cloud.

Cloud just stood there amazed…

_Whoa…I wasn't expecting this…_

Aeris realized what she was doing and pulled back.

"uhh…Sorry.." she apologized as she blushed. Then she turned to continually stare at the board.

Cloud just smiled…

_Could it be she likes me??_

_ _

Zack came in just then…"Hey what's my score?"

TEST SCORES SPEED TEST

Zack Tribal0/20 FAILED

"Wha..? That's not possible. I caught the oglop." Zack whined.

"Noo…you caught the shredded remains of the oglop." Quistis corrected. "You also owe the Garden 25gil for a new oglop."

"Aww…man!" Zack cursed.

"That's okay Zack, you can still pass if you get perfect on your next tests." Tifa said encouragingly.

"YES! What's next?" Zack said.

"The strength test…" whispered Cloud.


	7. Strength

Cloud

Cloud's Strength Test- Cavern

"This is a battle. You must defeat the monster you are fighting against. If you are defeated you fail." Quistis warned.

Cloud smiled.

_Fighting…something I should do well…_

_ _

"Here's our monster!" Quistis announced.

A red dragon came rumbling through the wall…

_Whoa…I didn't know I was fighting this!_

_ _

The red dragon was a monster with 9999 HP with fierce claws and powerful magic. Its element was fire. This creature could easily barbecue Cloud.

_Okay…don't panic…what do I have as armour? _Cloud checked his handbag. _A Fire Ring…that should help me a bit…and my Aurora Armlet. With my Restore, Shiva, Ice, Odin, Kjata andBarrier materia that should help me. _

The dragon came towards Cloud with roar. Cloud braced himself gripping the Ragnarok in his hand. There was a clash as man and beast collided. They was a struggle…and then Clash!

Claw and sword met.

Cloud jumped into the air and pulled out a materia.

_ _

_Diamond Dust_

_ _

Shiva appeared holding in her hand a wave of powerful energy. The energy in her hand condensed to a huge wave of ice and snow. Shiva spun around hurling the energy into the Red Dragon.

The Red Dragon roared and charged towards Cloud. It rammed into Cloud's chest with high impact.

Cloud lay on the ground in critical condition. He drew out another materia.

_Cure3_

_ _

Cloud slowly got up from where he was sitting. His Limit was reaching its peak. He just had to hang in there.

The Red Dragon used its Fire Breath but Cloud's Fire ring absorbed it.

The Dragon roared as it trumpeted its rage as a huge claw came and slashed Cloud across the chest.

Cloud fell gripping his chest in pain. Again he cast Cure3 on himself.

Then he realized…

His limit was at its peak!

He gathered his strength and stood up.

_Meteorain!!! _

_ _

Cloud spun his sword in a perfect circle and leaped in the air. A dozen meteors came crashing down on the dragon inflicting infinite energy.

The dragon roared once.

Then fell dead.

Cloud breathed heavily. He had won.

"Great job Cloud. That was a wonderful job you did out there in the field. You can see your score on the bulletin board." Quistis announced.

Cloud breathed heavily then left the caverns.

************************************************************************

Aeris and Tifa's Strength Test- Caverns

"Eyaaaaggggghhhhh!" screamed Tifa.

Aeris used her cover materia to block Tifa from the Red Dragon's slash.

"Aeris!" cried Tifa. "Are you alright?"

Aeris lay on the ground gripping her chest in pain. Tifa grabbed her materia and chanted

_Cure3!!!_

_ _

Aeris got up and stood in her battle stance. Gripping her staff, she swung and hit the Red Dragon with all her might. She inflicted critical damage on the monster as it roared in pain.

Tifa jumped into the air and jump kicked the Red Dragon 4 times using her Double-cut Materia.

The monster fell to the ground and slowly rose to its feet.

It opened its jaws and breathed.

Flames surrounded Aeris and Tifa as they both fell to the ground. The flames had inflicted maximum damage leaving only 1HP to both girls. The situation looked for the worse for both of them. But then they realized…

Both Aeris and Tifa's Limit Breaks were now at their peaks.

Aeris cried.

_Great Gospel. _

_ _

Four angels came from the skies and Full cured the girls. As well as healing them, the angels cast an invisible shield that would protect them from any attack.

Tifa stood up and used her Limit attack!

_Beat Rush!!_

_ _

_Somersault! _

_ _

The Dragon roared in pain.

_Water Kick!_

_ _

_MeteoDrive! _

_ _

The Dragon fell dead.

Both girls breathed a sigh of relief before hobbling towards Quistis.

"Well done girls. One of the best strategies I have ever encountered. You may leave now." Quistis applauded.

Aeris and Tifa high fived each other triumphantly and left the caverns.

************************************************************************

Zack's Strength Test- Caverns

"Eyaghhhhh! This thing is huge!" exclaimed Zack staring at the Red Dragon.

He gripped his sword readily.

_ _

_I can handle this…now this monster's element is fire…so water and ice must be its weaknesses_ he analysed.

Zack jumped up in the air and slashed the Dragon with a powerful blow. The Dragon trumpeted its rage and opened it mouth to use its fire breath.

_Oh no...I'll be toast…_thought Zack. _What fights Fire…Water! _

_ _

Zack leaped high in the air to avoid the attack! Then he dug in his bag while still in the air and cried out…

_Tsunami!!!!!_

_ _

Leviathan slithered towards the Red Dragon and glared. As the Red Dragon exhaled its flames Leviathan exhaled its water breath.

Fire and Water met.

At a point it seemed that no one would victor as both sides continued to fight. But then Water beat Fire and the Dragon's Breath was extinguished.

_YES! …Now to finish him off…_

_ _

Zack readied his sword then gathered his energy…

_Deathblow!!!!_

He slashed the Dragon on the head with critical damage!

The Dragon fell dead.

_I did it!_

_ _

"That was wonderful Zack! Now go back to the Garden and see your marks." Said Quistis.

Zack marched triumphantly out of the caves.

************************************************************************

Balamb Garden- Bulletin Board

"That was a hard one. I hope we did okay…"said Tifa turning to Aeris.

"Yeah I know." replied Aeris.

Quistis walked up to the bulletin board and placed the scores on the board.

TEST SCORES- STRENGTH

Aeris Gainsborough and Tifa Lockhart20/20

Cloud Strife20/20

Zack Tribal20/20

TEST SCORES SO FAR

Tifa Lockhart and Aeris Gainsborough40/40

Cloud Strife40/40

Zack Tribal20/40

"Yes!!!!" Zack, Cloud, Aeris and Tifa cried in unison.

"Now it's the harder one…the test of heart. This will be done differently then the other tests.You will all be transported to a cavern full of obstacles, monsters and a mission. At the end of the mission you will encounter an enemy. To pass the test you must demonstrate a true action of the heart…" Quistis explained.

"What kind of mission?" asked Aeris.

"You will need to travel in the caves and find the Heartarian Stone. A stone that possesses powerful magic." explained Quistis.

"Are you coming with us?" asked Tifa.

"No.." said Quistis sadly. " I will be watching from the cameras inside the cave which allow me to see you from the Garden. But you must be careful. The most important thing is to demonstrate heart but also to come out alive…"

The four young Soldiers in training stood there in shock.

They might not come out alive??


	8. Heart

Cavern Entrance

Cavern Entrance- The Test of Heart.

Cloud, Aeris, Tifa and Zack stood in front of a large globe.

Quistis explained "Once you enter the caves you cannot come back until the mission is complete. In order to enter the caves, hold the globe in your hands. You will only pass if the mission is complete, the enemy is defeated and you have demonstrated true heart."

Quistis then left the cave.

"Everyone ready?" Cloud asked looking at his friends.

The others nodded.

They placed their hands on the globe and closed their eyes. Slowly they felt their bodies being teleported to another location.

The thought on their minds were…

_Would they come out alive?_

_ _

_************************************************************************ _

The Cavern- The Test of Heart

Cloud and the party found themselves inside a cavern. The light on the walls glowed a mysterious green glow. Somewhere in this cavern was the Heartarian Stone.

Cloud readied his sword just in case danger should find them.

Cloud and company went in search of the stone. Searching in every nook and cranny. They found nothing.

Cloud and Zack went on ahead as Tifa and Aeris lagged behind.

Suddenly…

"EYAGHHHHH!!!!" screamed Aeris and Tifa.

Zack and Cloud turned around to find that the girls had fallen into a trap. They had fallen into a large hole in the ground. They were unconscious.

Zack and Cloud jumped in to save Aeris and Tifa when 5 Antlions surrounded them. The Antlions snarled at Cloud and Zack.

Cloud slashed the Antlions as Zack tried to wake Tifa and Aeris up.

They wouldn't awaken.

Cloud kept slashing and slashing but the Antlions kept coming.

"Zack go! I'll handle this. Get Aeris and Tifa out of here." Shouted Cloud.

"No! I'm staying with you. I'll fight to protect you all. I'm not going to leave you, Aeris or Tifa now." Shouted Zack.

_Usually Zack is scared…now he's staying here when he could run…_

_ _

Zack and Cloud faced the Antlions. Zack struck all the Antlions using his Slash-All materia.Cloud cast Bolt3 on all of them as well. The Antlions released Sandstorm on Cloud and Zack leaving them in critical condition.

Aeris groaned as she rose…and looked at the situation that Cloud and Zack were in. She was weak and she couldn't do anything anymore…

_I have to help…I may be weak…I'm afraid…But I have to do it!!!!_ Aeris thought. 

_ _

Aeris stood up and Her Limit Break filled (limit breaks fill at emotional times of need).

_GREAT GOSPEL_

_ _

Cloud, Zack and Tifa rose fully healed and attacked head on. Soon all the Antlions lay dead on the cavern floor.

Brushing themselves off and resting a bit…they continued their search for the Heartarian Stone.

************************************************************************

Cloud and the party travelled through the caves. They were tired.Eventually they found a chamber. But the chamber was locked. Above the keyhole there was a phrase.

_To enter the chamber of the Heartarian Stone, _

_Find the Heartarian Key located in this cavern… _

_ _

The young warriors sighed. They had to keep searching for the key.

They wandered around the caverns again.

And wandered.

And wandered some more. Eventually they searched every room in the cavern with no luck.

Upon entering the room next to the Heartarian chamber they found a tiny hole leading to a secret room.

"This is probably where the key is kept." Cloud observed.

"But none of us can fit in there!" exclaimed Zack.

"No…not you or I," Cloud observed. "But Tifa and Aeris can."

Tifa and Aeris looked at each other. Then they looked into the hole again.

The hole was filled of slimy, disgusting roaches and maggots.

"GROSS…I'm scared of those things." cried Tifa.

"So am I." Said Aeris. "But we have to do it. We'll never get out of here if we don't."

"Yeah I know." said Tifa.

With that said…Tifa and Aeris crawled through the little hole. As soon as they were inside the little insects began to crawl all over them..

"Ewww…."screamed Aeris and Tifa.

But we have to do this…we can't be afraid…they're just tiny insects…we have to be strong…thought Tifa and Aeris. 

Tifa began to squish the bugs as Aeris cast Float. 

Soon they were levitating in the air away from the bugs. Then Aeris pulled out a red materia. 

Flames of Hell

Ifrit appeared and roared a ferocious roar. He breathed and collected energy. As he did, flames began to form in his jaws. Then he released the flames onto the thousand little insects who knew death the second the flames touched them. 

Aeris and Tifa dropped to the floor. Shaking each other's hands in victory they continued to the centre of the room and found the Heartarian Key.

Then they returned to where Cloud and Zack were waiting.

"You found it!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Was it hard?" Zack asked.

Aeris and Tifa looked at each other and said in unison. "Piece of cake."

***********************************************************************

Cloud and the party stood outside the chamber and used the Heartarian Key to open it.

Inside the chamber, the walls glowed a different colour than the other rooms. This room glowed a mysterious pink.

_Could this be where the Heartarian Stone is found?_

_ _

In the centre of the room, there was a chest glimmering of precious stones. Inside was the Heartarian stone.

As Cloud approached the chest, the others waited behind him. He opened it to discover it was empty.

"Wha…?" exclaimed Cloud.

Then the walls began to crumble as the enemy approached them.

I have the Heartarian stone. If you want it…you must defeat me.

_ _

"Who is it?" Aeris asked, voice quavering.

"Sephiroth…"Cloud replied.

************************************************************************

Sephiroth was the Top Ranking soldier.

He was ruthless and would do anything to get what he desired.

Now he had the Heartarian Stone. Without it, Cloud and the others wouldn't be able to escape…

The four warriors found themselves in battle with the toughest enemy on the planet. They braced themselves.

Cloud slashed Sephiroth with his Ultima weapon across the chest. Sephiroth gripped his chest then used his Masamune and injured Cloud. Cloud flew back.

Aeris and Tifa looked at each other and nodded.

_Double Team!_

_ _

They both jumped in the air and attacked with their weapons. Damage was inflicted but Sephiroth showed no pain. Aeris and Tifa fell to the ground.

_**Super Nova.**_

_ _

A meteor came from a distant galaxy incinerating planets as it came. It impacted on the four young warriors. The four were in Critical condition.

The situation looked hopeless.

Zack pulled out a materia and whispered.

_Ultimate End!_

_ _

The 12 Knights of the Round Table took turns in slashing the notorious Sephiroth. Slash after slash Sephiroth knew pain. As the last knight inflicted damage, Sephiroth was in critical.

_You haven't defeated me yet…_

Sephiroth laughed…and winced in pain. He walked to where a crippled Cloud lay.

_Prepare to die!_

"Noooo!" Aeris cried as she used her Cover once more and blocked Cloud from Sephiroth's sword.

The sword went right through her abdomen.

As Sephiroth removed the sword.Aeris fell unmoving to the cavern floor.


	9. Friends...

Aeris _Aeris? Aeris wake up!!!_ Cloud whispered. 

Aeris lay still.

Cloud turned to Sephiroth, rage and anger filled in his eyes.

"You killed her…" Cloud screamed.

His Limit Gauge now at it's peak!!!!

_OMISLASH!!!!!!!! _He shrieked as he charged towards Sephiroth!

Cloud charged towards an unsuspecting Sephiroth. Cloud slashed Sephiroth again and again. Sephiroth knew pain after each slash. Jumping into the air Cloud collected all his energy into the final Blow and slashed Sephiroth once more.

Sephiroth fell.

From his hand the Heartarian stone fell to the ground and smashed into fragments.

Sephiroth lay dead but the heroes were in a hopeless situation. The Heartarian stone was in fragments…and Aeris was…

Cloud bent over Aeris' body. Next to it was the shards of the Heartarian Stone.

"Aeris wake up! Wake up!" Cloud screamed.

She didn't move.

Cloud stroked her hair lovingly…

_She's gone…_

_ _

Tifa and Zack held each other's hand watching Cloud and Aeris. Tifa began to cry.

_My best friend's dead…_she sobbed.

She dug her head into Zack's chest and wept. Zack tried to comfort her but had no words.

Cloud bent over and looked into her peaceful face. He whispered into Aeris' ear…

"I love you…"he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Then he began to weep…

Suddenly the Heartarian shards began to glow…and slowly they drew together into the Heatarian stone they once were…

The Heartarian Stone floated into the air and rested on Aeris' chest.

It began to glow brighter and brighter and then…

Aeris opened her eyes…

"Cloud?" she whispered.

Cloud looked up. "Aeris?"

Zack and Tifa jumped for joy as she saw their friend rise. She was alive…?

"But how?" asked Tifa amazed.

"Quistis said the Heatarian Stone had special powers. Maybe those powers brought Aeris back." Answered Zack.

Aeris and Cloud embraced.

The four warriors reunited once more and a door opened.

One by one the warriors left the cavern towards Balamb garden once more.

**********************************************************************

Balamb Garden- Bulletin Board

TEST SCORES FOR HEART

NAMEHEART DEMONSTRATEDSCORE

Aeris GainsboroughCourage & Sacrifice60/60

(Putting others before her and standing up to her fears)

Tifa LockhartCourage60/60

(Facing her fears of insects)

Zack TribalLoyalty60/60

(Staying behind with his friends

When he could've ran)

Cloud Strife Compassion and Love 60/60(Caring for his comrades when they fell)

FINAL SCORES

Aeris Gainsborough100/100

Tifa Lockhart100/100

Zack Tribal 80/100

Cloud Strife100/100

"Congratulations you are now all cadets of SOLDIER!!!!" applauded Quistis. " Tonight is the SOLDIER graduation ball. You are expected to wear formal wear as well as be mannerful."


	10. The Finale

Balamb Garden

Balamb Garden- Ballroom.

Cloud led Aeris to the centre of the ballroom. She slid her hands around his neck and he slid his arms around her waist. Then they began to sway slowly to the music. (déjà vu??)

_Everybody's looking for that something, _

_One thing that makes them all complete, _

_You find it in the strangest places, _

_Places you never knew it could be.. _

_ _

_This is the best night of my life…I never thought I'd feel this way…and luckily this is a slow song…so I don't have make an idiot out of myself…_thought Cloud.

_Some find it in the face of their children, _

_Some find it in their lover's eyes _

_ _

Cloud looked into her loving emerald green eyes…

_Who can deny the joy it brings? _

_When you've found that special thing, _

_You're flying without wings… _

_ _

_I've found her…the woman who makes me feel special…cause she's so special to me…_

_Some find it sharing every morning, _

_Some in their Solitary lives… _

_You'll find it in the words of others _

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_ _

_I love her…that's why the Heartarian stone brought her back…it only works on feelings… _

_You find it in the deepest friendship, _

_the kind you cherish all your life, _

_and when you know how much that means, _

_you've found that special thing, _

_You're flying without wings. _

_ _

"Aeris? When Sephiroth went after me…why did you block the attack? Why did you defend me?"

Aeris looked up at Cloud.

"It's because…

…I didn't want you to get hurt…"

Cloud sighed._ She wanted to protect me…she doesn't love me the way I love her… _

_ _

_So impossible, as it may seem, _

_you've got to fight for every dream, _

_cause who's to know, which one you let go, _

_would've made you complete.. _

_ _

Aeris looked up at Cloud again…

_I have to tell him the way I feel…or he'll never know…and I'll always dream about what could've been…_

"…and because…"

"Because…?" Cloud prompted.

"…I…love you Cloud." Aeris whispered.

_What's he going to say…_

_ _

_She loves me?? But why…is it for me?_

_ _

"..Why?" Cloud asked.

"It's everything about you…the big things…and the little things" Aeris whispered.

_ _

_Well for me, it's waking up beside you… _

_To watch the sunlight rise on your face, _

_To know that I can say I love you, _

_in any given time or place, _

_It's little things that only I know, _

_Those are the things that make you mine. _

_And it's like flying without wings, _

_Cause you're my special thing, _

_I'm flying without wings… _

_ _

"I love you too Aeris Gainsborough…" Cloud whispered into her ear.

Aeris' eyes widened.

_He loves me…_

_ _

_And you're the place my life begins, _

_and you'll be where it ends… _

_ _

Cloud moved forward.

And so did she.

_I'm flying without wings, _

_and that's the joy you bring… _

_ _

Their lips met in a loving kiss that both of them had longed to feel for so long...

_I'm flying...without wings…_

_ _

And Aeris and Cloud stood there unmoving, kissing each other passionately… underneath a starry sky…

Disclaimer: I do not own the Songs Back at one or Flying Without wings. They are songs from the respected Artists. If you like them...They are Back at one-Brian Mcknight and Flying Without Wings-Westlife...I also do not own Final Fantasy...they are under the licence of Squaresoft Inc.

Author's note: Please R & R. This is my second Fanfic ever. I personally like this one more than my first fic but you be the judge of that. Thanks!


End file.
